Mended Heart
by animefreak5483
Summary: My first Kenshin fic Life at the dojo is going along fine. Kenshin decides to fully let Kaoru into his soul, but before he is able to something happens... will Kaoru and Kenshin be able to live happily together?
1. The Decision

A/N: Hello- Animefreak5483 here. This is my first Kenshin fic- though I am not a new comer to the anime, I luv this show! It has everything an anime watcher could want- action, adventure, humor, drama, and bishies (bishounens)! Kenshin is so cute- but personally Sano reminds me of another tall, dark and mysterious anime boy I know :)   
  
Oh well- tell me what you think of this story- comments and suggestions are welcomed-  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue ;)  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The spring breeze blew through the leaves. The Kamiya dojo stood silent as the trees and freshly washed cloths on the line swayed with the wind. A single red haired wanderer bent over the wash bucket. A tune ran through his head as he continued his labor. But this Rurouni enjoyed this small task. It was eternally better than his last profession… he much preferred this "woman's" work to that of the "man's" work he did during the revolution.  
  
As he submerged his hands in the sudsy water he reflected on his life. He had wandered so long- those years were a confused existence. Each filled with pain, sorrow, regret and loneliness. There were many times he wanted to just lie down and never get up. But she never let him…  
  
"Tomoe," he sighed. She never did let him give up. 'I have too much to do, too much to repent for, that I do.' He always was reminded. He could often times feel her presence, especially during the most painful times. Smiling he looked over to the flowers growing near the traditional styled buildings.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me… I've found my place, that I have." Came his voice in nothing more than a whisper. He had found a little spot for himself here at the dojo with all his new family. For that he was eternally grateful. Here he would finally find a little bit of peace for his war and blood ravaged hands.  
  
The dojo would have been full of their faces at this time of day, but everyone had gone into the town for various reasons. Sano took Yahiko to the local akebeko to tease him about his little love interest there. The doctor and the little girls were with Ms. Megumi at the clinic while Ms. Kaoru was getting some thing in the market. He would usually accompany her, but today was different.  
  
Today was the day that he would always remember for the rest of his life. It was a day his past returned to him no matter where he was… today many years ago he lost his heart. He had thought his heart had died that day as she had in his arms. But to his great surprise ever since he had come to this town, it had suddenly come alive.  
  
The woman with those deep eyes and strong spirit, seemed to have jump started the wounded organ within his chest.  
  
It was then and there as he pulled the sheet from the wash that he decided he would mourn like this no longer.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to be like this, that you would not." He looked up in the sky. Taking the white sheet he hung it up on the lone. He couldn't wash his past of the stains like he did the sheet, but it could be mended… he just hoped it was his Ms. Kaoru that would want to.  
  
He had not had that much experience with women- Tomoe had been his first love. Kaoru would be only the second time his heart fluttered like this.  
  
With the wash complete, Kenshin returned into the dojo and began fixing lunch. Both Sano and Yahiko wouldn't be hungry when they returned, but he wasn't making this meal for them. Not even for the doctor or Megumi. No he had decided to let Kaoru into his heart fully. That is, if she wanted to.  
  
Several sources told him he shouldn't be worried. He wanted to believe Sano, Megumi and even the doctor- but he couldn't help but worry.  
  
'I can't believe I'm shaking this badly, that I am.' He said to himself. 'Calm down there Kenshin.' His mind coached him. How, he wondered, he'd seen countless battles and faced opponents four times his size and never showed a sign of fear. But this thought of this woman he loved terrified every part of him. The battousai wanted to laugh at himself.  
  
As he finished the soup he never heard the loud noises as they broke the serene peace that the Kamiya dojo had been in for the first time in a long while.  
  
"Hey Kenshin- where are you?" Sano's voice called with a chuckle.  
  
"SANO! Be quite!" Yahiko tried to order.  
  
"Kenshin! You've got to hear what happened!" The two rushed into the kitchen area where they found the kind-hearted swordsman caught up in thought.  
  
"Hey Kenshin." Sano's deep voice called out again. Kenshin usually was always aware of his surroundings, but today other matters occupied the agile swordsman.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Sano repeated. Suddenly the wanderer seemed to jump. Sano and Yahiko looked at their friend with worry. They had never been able to sneak up and startle him ever before.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin's momentary startled expression passed.  
  
"Oh, back from town are we?" Kenshin smiled at his friends. Looking at the man before them, no one would ever guess that this harmless looking man was such a lethal fighter.  
  
"Kenshin, who are you making that for?" Yahiko questioned. "We already ate."  
  
Sano seemed to catch on to Kenshin's plan.  
  
"Hey Yahiko- why don't you go practice? I'll be out back and we'll spar."  
  
"Fine- I owe you one for embarrassing me in front of everyone." Yahiko said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Everyone? I thought it was only your girlfriend you were trying to empress…" Sano yelled back. Then he turned to Kenshin who had returned to his work preparing his meal.  
  
"So you're going to talk to her?" Sano asked quietly.  
  
"I am going to try, that I am."  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin. She's crazy about you. You just need to look into her eyes to see it. She was a wreck every time you left… she loves you, you know?"  
  
"Thank you friend. I am truly grateful for your words of encouragement, that I am."  
  
"Anyway, good luck buddy." Sano said as he patted Kenshin's back and left to find Yahiko.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin had just set the table as Kaoru returned from her shopping. Taking a deep breath he went out to greet her. He kindly took most of her parcels and brought them into the shrine for her.  
  
"Ms Kaoru I would be honored if you joined this unworthy one, that I would." He told her as he ushered her into the dojo.  
  
"Dinner smells good." She replied as she followed him. She hadn't expected anything like what was prepared though. On the small table she was greeted with the most delicious and best-prepared meal she had ever seen. Kenshin had really out done himself, she thought.  
  
"Kenshin… it looks lovely." She said as she knelt down near the table and smelt the fresh flowers he had picked especially for her.  
  
"I'm glad you like it Ms. Kaoru." Came his reply as he went to her side and put some soup into her bowl. She smiled at him as he finally took his place across the table from her.   
  
"This is delicious Kenshin!" Kaoru said after tasting the most gourmet meal she had ever had. Kaoru looked up after plopping an egg roll into her mouth. It was then she realized Kenshin hadn't yet touched his food.  
  
"Kenshin?" She began looking up at him. The usually relaxed and easy going Kenshin seemed to be preoccupied and almost worried about something.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kaoru?"  
  
"Is… is something wrong?"  
  
"Oro?… Oh um… nothing's wrong." He got control of himself as he brushed a sweat drop from his face. Taking yet another deep breath he got up and surprised her as he knelt by her side.  
  
"Ms Kaoru… I prepared all this because I need to ask you something, that I do…"  
  
Kaoru felt her heart beat pounding faster. 'Was he? Was he finally going to ask me?' She wondered. How she hoped he would finally let her into his heart… let her help him mend the wounds he still was facing from his past.  
  
"Ms Kaoru, this unworthy one…" He started out before he took her hand in his…  
  
But fate was not with them as there gazes were ripped from each other by a loud voice calling out.  
  
"Sensei! Sensei!" The voice rang out, shattering the moment in the room.  
  
Suddenly a man dressed in an English suit entered the room.   
  
"HEY!" Sano yelled at the man as he ran after the strange man. Sano had tried to keep the man out, but to no avail.  
  
"I need to see Master Kamiya!" The man shouted into the hall of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Kenshin released Kaoru's hand as they both got up and rushed into the room where the commotion was.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kaoru demanded to know as she entered the room very annoyed.  
  
"This guy wants to see you, I guess." Sano said as he scratched his spiky head. Kaoru motioned for Sano to release the man.  
  
"I need to see Kamiya Sensei right away!" The man said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. I am the teacher of this school now." Kaoru stated.  
  
"Then it is true- Sensei passed into the next world…" The man said bowing his head in silence for a brief prayer. "You must be his daughter, Kaoru."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I remember those eyes- you always were a spirited one."  
  
"Do I know you?" Kaoru asked as she looked at the man once again. He was dressed like an Englishman, but his complexion was purely Japanese. His dark eyes and neatly arranged short hair made him have an aura of importance and prestige.   
  
"My name is Yosho. Yamakata, Yosho." The man said. Kaoru knew the name sounded familiar- but at the present she was drawing a blank. " I was taught under your father… you might remember a young boy who pulled you hair a lot." He smiled as it dawned on her who he was.  
  
"Yosho? Is that really you?" She questioned stepping away from Kenshin and closer to the long lost friend.  
  
Looking in to his eyes she recognized the boy who tormented her many years before as they both learned from her father the Kamiya style of fighting.  
  
"I didn't recognize you in that! Where did you get such an expensive suit?" Kaoru asked with a smile.  
  
"After I left the dojo, I went to England to study. I had just returned when I heard rumors of sensei falling ill and dieing. Then there were rumors of the school being in trouble and I came as soon as I could. Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry." He said taking her form into his arms and embracing her tightly. "I came back to help rebuild the dojo…" Releasing Kaoru he looked over at the red haired man who stood in silence. "But I see your husband is here to help."  
  
"Husband?" She blushed as Yosho motioned at the Rurouni.   
  
"Oro?" Came the response from the wide-eyed wanderer.  
  
"You think Kenshin… is my husband?" She asked. No matter how much she would love for Kenshin to be her husband- her reaction came on suddenly. She burst out laughing to hide the embarrassment and truth of her wanting to be his wife. No one but Sano caught the glimpse of utter heartbreak flash in Kenshin's eyes. But he quickly masked it.  
  
"I am but a simple wandered, who came upon the kindness of this dojo, that I am. You may just call me Kenshin." He spoke up introducing himself. "I'm sure the two of you have much to catch up on, and I am needed to finish my work, that I am. So I will take my leave for a while." He said in a forced happy voice. Kaoru watched as he silently exited the dojo and went outside.  
  
"And you are?" Yosho asked the tall man with the wild hair.  
  
"Sano." He said simply exiting after Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru I would like to stay- if you have room that is."  
  
"Of course Yosho. You are always welcome here. And now I'll have some one to practice with." She smiled trying to hide the disappointment of her and Kenshin's moment together ending.  
  
"What the wanderer doesn't spar with you? But he has the aura of a great fighter to him." Yosho said looking not so surprised.  
  
"He is, but he has his reasons… but I am being very rude. Please come in." Kaoru said ushering Yosho in from the teaching room and into the room where Kenshin's meal sat.  
  
"Ah, perfect timing." Yosho smiled as he sat down taking the spot where Kenshin had sat so nervously only minutes before. Kaoru was a little saddened that her previous companion had disappeared.  
  
"This is the best food I have ever had. Where did you learn to cook such an excellent rendition of an English dish?" Yosho asked as he hungrily ate the food before him.  
  
"I didn't. Kenshin made the meal." She said looking longingly towards the kitchen. But Kenshin wasn't there.  
  
"The wanderer? Quite interesting. I may need to talk to this mysterious man. Kaoru, do know of the rumors all over the country side tell of a crossed shaped man being the lethal battousai of the revolution?"  
  
"Where did you hear such nonsense?" Kaoru said trying to keep Kenshin's past identity in the past. To many times she had seen him revert from her simple wanderer back into the killing machine that was Battousai the manslayer. She was not going to have it happen again. She had him back now. Kenshin was going to remain and be able to live in peace…  
  
"They also talk of his great skill with the sword- but he hasn't killed anyone around here, that's the interesting part don't you agree?" He questioned as he set down the dish he held. "Why is that?"  
  
"I…I don't have any idea." She offered innocently and tried to change the conversation.  
  
-  
  
The conversation inside continued over the meal, outside Sano found Kenshin sitting in a meditative state near the garden.  
  
"Kenshin." Sano said looking at his friend. The usual carefree wanderer seemed especially worried. "What's wrong Kenshin? You can still tell her. Don't let this guys visit ruin your plans."  
  
"Your words seem wise, that they do…. But I feel something else behind this sudden visit. There might be trouble." Kenshin looked back at the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin, she really cares for you. Just tell her. You were able to tell her that you cared for her to, why is this next step any different?"   
  
Kenshin thought for a short time and then nodded his head. Nodding his head in agreement with Sano's words, he stood. He had decided to go through with it. But he wondered why this strange feeling had suddenly arisen with this Yosho's appearance. He would find that out later, but first he was on a mission….  
  
-  
  
A/n: So what do you think? Does it have potential? If you think so let e know and I'll keep going :) 


	2. The Proposal

C2  
  
A/N: Well I'm glad you like the fic so far- Sorry for the wait. I've been kept very busy this week :(  
  
Summer session at school and work have drained my creative activity and free time.. But I'm back now with the second chapter- enjoy! And thanks for the reviews- I enjoy them!  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin and the cast of characters are all property of someone else… Yosho and this fic are just some weird ramblings I pulled out of one of my sugar-induced daydreams…  
  
-  
  
"Kaoru, I have to tell you that there's more to my sudden homecoming. I want to help you rebuild this dojo, back to it's former greatness… but…"  
  
"You'd really want to help?" She interrupted him. "I don't know how to thank you Yosho. The more help the sooner we'll have a full set of students back. This is so kind of you." Kaoru said smiling brightly.  
  
"Kaoru let me finish- this is very important. I want to help you, but not just as a friend."  
  
"Yosho? What.. Do you mean?"  
  
"Together we can rebuild the Kamiya school honor and ensure the Kamiya technique by passing it down to our children."  
  
"C..children?"  
  
"I ask fro your acceptance to be my wife Kaoru." He said as he quickly moved and captured her lips.   
  
Kaoru was stunned. This was her first kiss… so she did the only thing that came to her mind… she froze. Yosho brought her close to him and continued the kiss… just as the door slide open.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but be totally shocked as his innocent Ms Kaoru let out a slight moan as Yosho deeply kissed her.   
  
His heart felt heavy and broken once again… as he quietly closed the door. The occupants of the room never even noticed the Rurouni as he walked away with his head hung low.  
  
Yosho released Kaoru's lips after making the kiss rougher. She was silent.  
  
"Think it over dear Kaoru." The man said. "But until then, I will just use the old spare room. I'll be right back, I'm going to go wash up." Yosho squeezed her hand and got up before she could say anything.  
  
Kaoru's mind was troubled. This was all so sudden. A proposal… but her heart seemed heavy. It was from the wrong person. Then the red haired wanderer's image flashed in her mind. "Ken...shin"  
  
'Kenshin!' Her mind screamed. 'I forgot about Kenshin! He made this perfect meal and wanted to talk…'  
  
"Kenshin!" She got up and went for the kitchen to look for him. She hadn't meant to be so rude to him- but then again he had left when Yosho arrived.   
  
-  
  
Kenshin began to wander in the wooded area away from the dojo. Someone had beaten him to Ms. Kaoru's heart. In all the time he had spent with her at the dojo, she had never kissed him like that. Before he assumed she was just shy, but now he wondered if he really was the unworthy one. A bit to unworthy for her, and maybe… maybe something she didn't want to be a part of…  
  
Was his past to bloody for his Ms. Kaoru? No- she had told him several times that she didn't care for the past. But what then? Was he truly that ugly in her eyes? He couldn't help but wonder.   
  
Coming to the banks of the river eh sat and gazed into the waters as it cascaded down the landscape.   
  
"I wouldn't have deserved her even if she loved me. I have too many to repent for, that I do." He sighed. "I've stayed here too long. I'm a wanderer, not a husband… still it would have been nice to be… loved." After much thought Kenshin slowly made his way back towards the dojo.  
  
-  
  
Yosho had made himself at home around the dojo. Saying something about wanting to begin restoring the honor of the school he wanted to begin immediately. Yahiko, being the only student, was called and had begun sparing with Yosho. Neither he nor Sano seemed too enthused with their new guest. The way he carried himself with over dignified airs really got to Sano.  
  
"Come no boy! You must be better than this." Yosho said meanly. "How do you expect to learn anything if you're too weak."  
  
Yahiko was angry. He lunged forward at the man- but was hit squarely in the shoulder.  
  
Yahiko fell to the ground and grasped his shoulder. He kept back a cry of pain as his shoulder throbbed.  
  
"Yahiko- what's wrong?" Kaoru asked as she ran into the room after hearing the fall.  
  
"The kid just had a little fall is all. These kids can be so clumsy at times Kaoru dear." Yosho said as he went up to Kaoru before Yahiko could even tell her what happened. Yosho took her hand and brought her out of the practice room, and into the garden area.  
  
"My dearest Kaoru, have you thought it over?" He asked taking both of her hands.  
  
"Thought what over?'  
  
"My proposal, my beloved."  
  
"Oh.. Well, no I haven't decided yet… I was too busy looking for Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin? Oh yes, the wanderer… my dear what exactly is your relationship with that man?"  
  
"Our… relationship?" Kaoru blushed. "Well… I…um.. Don't really know."  
  
"I want to help you Kaoru. I can restore your father's legacy. Together we can be happy. That wanderer might pick up and leave you, if he hasn't done it already. What does he have to offer you? I can give you everything…" Yosho pulled a box out of his picket. "Kaoru, when I left I always thought of you… in England to show ones love they give rings. I want you to have this one. Know that I'm serious about you."  
  
Again Kaoru didn't know what to say as Yosho showed her a ring. She had never seen such a pretty stone embedded in a golden band before. And when he slipped it on her finger her mind started screaming at her. 'What do I do? What do I do?'  
  
She was broken from her daze as the happy giggles and screams of the doctor's grandchildren began to be heard.  
  
"Uncle Ken!"   
  
"Uncle Ken-ni!!!" They squealed in delight as they and the doctor met up with Kenshin as he was going into the dojo.  
  
Hearing the announcement of the Rurouni's return Yosho decided it was in his best interest to continue to his and Kaoru's conversation somewhere else. He took her hand and led her further away from the dojo.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! Where have you been?" Sano asked.  
  
"I needed a moment to compose my thoughts, that I did." He replied. "Where is Ms. Kaoru?" He asked.  
  
"Missy's been talking with that Yosho character…" Sano said coldly. "Something's up though… I don't like this guy."  
  
"Yeah- he pulled a dirty trick while we were sparing." Yahiko added holding his throbbing shoulder. He had worse battle scars, but this one had hurt his pride.   
  
"Well it's a good thing I came over." The kind doctor said as he began to look over the injury. "You got yourself a good sprain there Yahiko, best keep it still for a while." The doctor said after a little poking and bandaging.  
  
"Thank you doc, hey Kenshin- that guy's been acting funny around Kaoru too…" Yahiko said after the doctor stopped fussing about his shoulder. "And he's acting like he owns the place, it's kind of fishy if you ask me."  
  
"I sense something is wrong as well, that I do."  
  
"But what is it? I mean what could he possibly want back here?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I don't know… yet." Kenshin added as his eyes darkened for a brief second. Then as quickly as they had changed he went back to his cheerful self. "But it's getting later in the day, that it is. I'll go and begin preparing the evening meal now." Kenshin said as he walked back into the dojo.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Yahiko asked. "Kenshin didn't seem like himself for a while there."  
  
"Just leave him be- this is one fight he doesn't want any help or bugging about." Sano said as he turned and began to leave. "You'll understand when you get older." He commented as he waved back at them.  
  
"What?" Yahiko asked as he ran after the tall spiky haired man.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter two- sorry for it being so long to get here and then being so short- but next chapter all the action starts… I smell a show down with our favorite red haired Rurouni… and of course Sano has to help ^_^ Sano is so cute… I luv the bishies- and with that- Ja Ne! 


	3. The Parting

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: OK! Sorry for the wait- My schedule is kind of frantic at times- so I don't get much time to type. I left work early today and decided to relax and type a bit. I get the next chapter done for you! ^_^   
  
That's really all you care about- so I'll skip my usual banter and get with the story! I'm in a good mood and feel extra nice-  
  
Disclaimer: I own a cute blue GEO Tracker, a nice TV, dvd player, vcr and Playstation. A computer that hates my guts, one hostile HUGE goldfish, massive school loans, two bonsai trees, bamboo, and various plants, a nice anime collection on dvd, cd and vhs, a couple of PS 1 games…. What? No Kenshin??? I could have sworn I owned his cute butt ;) But I guess not. Although I would rather own Spike, Legato, Touya and Sano's behinds before the cute Kenshin- but anyway BISHIES are good and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
-  
  
Sano met up with his usual drinking buddies that evening while everyone else sat down for their regular nightly meal.  
  
Kenshin had made a simple, yet enjoyable meal, nothing as extravagant as the one he would have shared with Ms. Kaoru. He sat quietly trying to read the man who was talking up a storm while he sipped at his tea. Both Yahiko and Kenshin remained silent throughout the meal as Yosho told Kaoru all about England and high society.   
  
"Kenshin… is something wrong?" Kaoru asked him finally stopping paying attention to Yosho.  
  
"ORO?" The Rurouni asked as he almost spilt his tea out of fright. She hadn't even acknowledged he was there throughout the meal, and suddenly she was talking to him.  
  
"You looked troubled- is something the matter?" Her sweet voice asked him.  
  
"Oh… no. Nothing is wrong Ms. Kaoru. You need not worry about me, that you don't." Kenshin smiled putting on a big smile like he usually did.  
  
"So wanderer," Yosho started, "Where exactly are you from? And, if you don't mind my asking- what did you do that would cause you to wander around Japan at such a volatile time?"  
  
Kenshin continued to sip his tea. "I'm sorry, but I do mind, that I do."  
  
"Ah… Very interesting fellow." Yosho looked back over to Kaoru. "Where exactly do you pick up these strays?" Yosho laughed touching Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
"We're no strays! Kenshin's a hero of the revolution and my father was a samurai!" Yahiko yelled as he stood up. He couldn't let this guy keep making fun of Kenshin. Yahiko couldn't stand it.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru gasped. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Right Yosho?"  
  
"Yes, I'm terribly sorry." He smiled smugly to everyone but Kaoru. "So you were a soldier in the revolution. What happened? All the imperialists are in positions of power and prestige now- or were you on the losing side?" Kenshin again ignored the questions.  
  
"Kenshin are you going to take that from this guy?" Yahiko asked looking over at the unaffected man. "First he hits me with a dirty hit and now he's insulting you!" Yahiko went over and stood by Kenshin.  
  
"What? Yosho hurt your arm?" Kaoru said shocked. "Yosho is that true?" "The boy did it to himself and now he's blaming the teacher? Some respect for the sensei. For that he should be punished."  
  
"You can't punish me! Kaoru's my sensei! Not YOU!"  
  
"But I am your sensei." Yosho corrected him.  
  
"What? Since when?" Yahiko yelled stepping closer to the man. Yahiko raised his fists ready to fight. Kenshin saw this and stood in between the two.  
  
"We all need to calm down now, that we do."   
  
Kaoru felt saddened by all of this. Usually she wouldn't like to be dominated like she was now- with Yosho assuming leadership of the school, but it was what her father would have wanted… 'Right?' She asked herself. Yosho was always her father's favorite and most talented student, and so she was actually considering the proposal as a way to continue her father's memory.  
  
"I am taking over all teaching aspects of this dojo." Yosho stated.  
  
"What?" "ORO?" The two said at the same time stunned.  
  
"But Ms Kaoru- I don't understand. You have always been a good sensei, that you have." Kenshin said looking over to the woman who sat with her head bowed. She wasn't going to look at him and this scared Kenshin… something definitely was up.  
  
"That's right- we haven't told you yet. But I have asked Kaoru to accept my offer to become my wife." Yosho reached out his hand and pulled Kaoru up. Drawing her close suddenly he gave her a kiss in front of Yahiko and Kenshin.  
  
"NO WAY!" Yahiko screamed. "You can't marry him! You love Kenshin!!! Remember? You couldn't live without him when he left the last time…"  
  
"Yahiko…" Kaoru said in a frail voice, tears were welling up.  
  
"I hate you both! Kenshin! What are you…" Kenshin lifted up his hand and Yahiko stopped mid sentence. Yahiko stormed off out of the room and out of the dojo.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru- if this is your choice, then I am very happy for you… but this unworthy one asks you to excuse me…I.. Need to go now, that I do." He said not even looking up at her when he left. Even Kaoru saw the extreme pain in his large eyes.  
  
Kenshin quickly gathered his things and went out. He found Yahiko standing out at the front gates.  
  
"So you're leaving then?"  
  
"I have nothing left here to do, that I do not…" The wounded Rurouni spoke.  
  
"So this is goodbye? Just like that?" Yahiko asked angrily. "What ever happened to the always fight till the end, or battling for others?"  
  
"Yahiko- losing is also part of life… I've lost before- truly I've lost many that were dear to me… and it seems like I have lost again, that I have." He spoke looking up at the stars which were starting to come out in the beautiful night sky.  
  
"Can I at least come with you?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"No Yahiko. You must stay here… this is your home…"  
  
"It's yours too!"  
  
"No… I am a wanderer, that I am. I need to continue to repent for what I've done… now more than ever. Say goodbye to Sano, Ms. Megumi, the doctor and the girls for me… it's better this way."  
  
And with that Kenshin took off into the night, leaving exactly the same as he had come- in the shadows….  
  
-  
  
"Yahiko?" Came Kaoru's voice a little later as Yahiko came back into the dojo. "I… I never said yes yet." She said quickly trying to explain everything.  
  
"Yes you did." Came a voice behind her.  
  
"No, I haven't and I've made up my mind." She continued. "Here's your ring back Yosho, I.. I don't want it." She said as she took off the ring on her finger an gave it back to Yosho. She had been reminded again what the Rurouni had said about her father and wanting her to be happy. Marring Yosho would not make her truly happy… but some  
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko was stunned.  
  
"If you know what is good for you and this dojo, you will put the ring back on." Yosho growled at her.  
  
"Why? I'm just as strong was you are- I can rebuild this place with my friends just fine!" She said madly at Yosho.  
  
"How willing will they be to help you? You've yelled at them all. Even crushing the wanderer's heart… you are just so perfect. I hardly had to play it up."  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked as Yosho came up laughing and grabbed her arm.  
  
"By now your wanderer is walking away from this dojo and leaving. He thinks he can just escape back into thin air again? No way! Not after what he did to our master in Kyoto!"  
  
"What do you want?" Kaoru asked as he grabbed both her and Yahiko's arm.  
  
The head of the battousai." He grinned evilly.  
  
-  
  
Sano had had one to many shots of sake that night. As he staggered in the streets on his way back to check on Kenshin, he tried to clear his mind enough to think.  
  
He knew something was not right- Kenshin thought so too- and that always meant trouble.  
  
Without warning a large explosion rang out from the wooded area beyond the dojo. Already on wobbly legs Sano fell to the ground and groaned.  
  
'Not tonight.' He thought. 'Why can't they at least schedule trouble when it works best for me?' He grumbled as he picked himself up and ran towards the area. But before he could get there he heard the sounds of bullets being fired and more explosions thunder from the same spot.  
  
-  
  
"Say goodbye to the battousai!" Yosho smiled as Kaoru and Yahiko were tied up before the explosions sounded.  
  
"No! Kenshin…" Kaoru said in a sad voice, tears streaming out of her eyes. "NO!"  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
Again a short chapter- sorry- but it just works better if I cut it off there. Also it adds to the suspense… could I be so evil as to kill off the very cute and o so lovable Rurouni? - Maybe… I have been known for having a evil streak! But you'll have to live through the suspense and find out in the next thrilling episode! ^-^  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. The Reason

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: sorry for the delays- I had originally planned to have this up last week :( Sorry! But it's here now and better late than never- right?  
  
Anyway- Kate's life is hectic! Anarchic right now- work- school- life- boys-  
  
Here's a question for all you readers out there- do you go for a guy your friend likes? He's been hitting on me left and right- but I know she has a crush on him- and then she won't even try to talk to the guy!!! Kate has problems! I'm going with forget about the guy *Kate's shoulder angel appears and pats her head*. but he is cute!!! * Shoulder devil appears and grins* Ok you two- duke it out! The winner takes all!  
  
Anyway- you don't care- in fact you probably skipped my banter here and went straight to the fic :( No one loves Kate  
  
D: Me no own- you no sue!  
  
-  
  
Running as fast as his inebriated legs could carry him Sano made his way, stumbling at times, to the wooded area. Things had gone quiet after the explosion, and Sano didn't like the silence. Looking around as the smoke cleared he held someone's presence above him. Before he could prepare top counter attack, strong arms pushed him to the ground as a gunshot rang through the air.  
  
The mass on top of him quickly rolled off and was back up in mere fractions of a second. Through the dim light, Sano saw they gleam of a blade as it was unsheathed. And soon the threat of the gunman was over.  
  
The red haired wanderer walked breathing heavily back to where Sano stood up a little confused.  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano called to the shorter figure.  
  
"Everything is alright now, that it is." Came the reply of the now friendly wanderer, moments before his movements were that of the legendary battousai.  
  
"Are you sure? That guy Yosho, and now this attempt to kill you, they can't be coincidence."  
  
"I know now what is going on. but we must move quickly now, that we must." Kenshin said as he finished re-sheathing his sword and walking back towards the dojo.  
  
-  
  
"Now Kaoru, be a nice girl and listen up. You'll have the main role in catching the legendary battousai," the once thought friend, now showed hit true colors.  
  
"Why Yosho?" Kaoru struggled against the binds she put them in.  
  
"Why? I don't just have a single reason. It's a number of things. Like I said before- revenge.the thrill of the hunt- I've been all over Japan and the New World looking for a great adventure. I heard of stories during the revolution about a single red haired man with a scar on his cheek that was the most lethal being of them all, he even was able to best the master Shishio. True, I never studied under him personally, but while I was in England, I met several who were."  
  
"So you hunt for sport?" Yahiko yelled. "You're a disgrace to the Kamiya style!"  
  
"Oh but it's the thrill of the hunt that makes it worth it. And I have to admit that keeping you, my dear Kaoru is an added bonus." He came a little closer to her ad forcefully kissed her again. He was not gentle like before, this one truly told her she was in serious trouble.'Kenshin. please come back.' She prayed as a tear came down her cheek while Yosho started to pull her robe down off her shoulders.  
  
Both Kaoru and Yahiko were stunned and shocked at Yosho's actions. Yahiko couldn't take it as he trashed at the ropes that held him tied with his back to Kaoru, a pole from the dojo between their backs.  
  
Yosho grew madder with Yahiko's squirming he wasn't able to take advantage of his secondary prize. Standing up, leaving a distraught Kaoru, he walked around to face Yahiko.  
  
"If you don't stop moving around- I'll save time and kill you now!"  
  
Yahiko stopped moving and looked up at him.  
  
"I'd rather die than have to sit here and watch you hurt Kaoru!" Yahiko said defiantly.  
  
"Yahiko- no!" Kaoru gasped. "Yosho- please, don't hurt him! Do. do what ever you want to me, but please leave Yahiko out of this." She broke down trying not to sob out loud. She had almost given up hope that Kenshin would come to their rescue like he had so many times in the past.  
  
"Why don't you both be silent? I'm getting tired of your consistent whining. And I wouldn't want either of you hurt till our prize gets here. He should have survived our little trap, and be on his way soon."  
  
-  
  
"Kenshin? Wait up!" Sano said finally sobering himself after a nice dunk in the cold stream. "I thought you said that they were all over the dojo! And you're just walking up in there?" Sano questioned the red haired man as they came closer to the dojo gates.  
  
"I have no choice but to go- they have Yahiko. and Ms. Kaoru, that they do."  
  
"Kenshin it's a trap! That Yosho guy is setting you up!"  
  
"I know." Kenshin said as the moonlight reflected the battousai look for a moment.  
  
"Then why no fight them? I mean- why leave your sword behind?" Sano asked as he tried t give Kenshin back his sword. On their journey back to the temple Kenshin had taken it out of his belt and handed it to Sano.  
  
"I cannot endanger their lives anymore." Kenshin said with a sigh. "I have already cost Ms. Kaoru too much since I came, that I have."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sano said looking at the usually cheerful Rurouni. His spiky fire red hair covered his eyes, Sano could usually tell Kenshin's mood by his eyes, but they were hidden from view.  
  
"Don't get like that. Missy there knew what she was getting into when she let your sorry butt stay. And she still went all that way to Kyoto just to be by your side. you might be very smart there when it comes with the head and the sword, but Kenshin, you know nothing about the heart." Giving the swordsman a powerful hit on the back Sano tightened his headband, and cracked his knuckles. "Well, what do you say we crash this little party?"  
  
With a nod from the once legendary battousai, the two barged into the seemingly peaceful Kamiya dojo.  
  
Just as Yosho was about to continue humiliating Kaoru a loud crash came from the far side of the practice room.  
  
"If you value your life you will release them, that you will." Came a familiar voice once the dust cleared.  
  
"Ah, the battousai. Or should I address you as the worthless Rurouni? Since you believe you can still change." Yosho said standing up.  
  
"Yahiko, Ms. Kaoru are you alright?" Kenshin called to them.  
  
"Kenshin! I knew you wouldn't leave!" Yahiko said happy to see his friend back.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru said in almost disbelief. "You came back."  
  
"I wouldn't get all happy to see him. He does have to get over here to you first." Yosho said with a wave of his hand. With in seconds dozens of sword yielding samurai came out of the darkened corners.  
  
Sano threw Kenshin his sword before he started to beat back some men.  
  
"This isn't the time to be caught without your sword- you're not going to die on me today." He said taking his frustration out on a man's jaw. "You've got everything waiting for you over there- go get it back."  
  
With a silent nod of the head, Kenshin agreed and picked up his sword. Eyeing Yosho he avoided killing any of the men that came in his way. He never took his eyes off Yosho. The fires of the battousai began to fire once more as he approached.  
  
"Has the battousai come for his used whore?" Yosho laughed gesturing at Kaoru. "She didn't want you- no one would. But she did enjoy out time together, isn't that right?"  
  
For the first time Kenshin's eyes trailed down to Kaoru. If it wasn't such a serious moment his eyes would have bugged out and he would be sputtering 'Oro' left and right, but not now.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru called to him to try and explain.  
  
"Are you alright Ms. Kaoru? Yahiko?" A cold toned voice questioned. Both Kaoru and Yahiko knew what this tone meant. It meant that Kenshin was getting mad. The battousai wanted to be released, and right now Yosho was the reason..  
  
-  
  
A/N: Ok- there you go- almost to the end. next chapter they'll battle- I know I said it would be this chapter- but Kate does have to sleep some tonight.I have to be at work at nine tomorrow :( So this should be something to hold you till after the 4th- I'm going to have a three-day vacation! And that means- Kate will be glued to the computer seat typing all of her stories!  
  
PS- if you haven't noticed Kate likes talking about herself in third person :D Sorry, Kate can't help it- and it drives my English major friend nuts!  
  
Anyway- Happy 4th of July-  
  
Go America.. And stuff!  
  
I'm out.. 


	5. The Fight

CHAPTER 5  
  
A/N: Ok- on to the fight scene- I know you've been waiting for it- hopefully I won't let you down- Sorry for the delay- I went away for the week- Gen Con Indy! I had soooo much fun there! Gaming (LARP), shopping, watching anime, eating junk food :) It was fun. Then, when I came back- my Internet connection was on the fritz… oh the horror!!!!!!  
  
Not to mention still having boy troubles… But I'll look on the bright side of life……. Um… what exactly is the bright side of life?? ;) jk!!!  
  
"Life's a Bitch and then you marry one." Right?  
  
Or is that  
  
"Life sucks and then you die."  
  
Either way, I'm easily amused and finding some enjoyment out of my soap opera like life…   
  
So without further boring banter, here's the story!  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, it's as simple as that! ^_^  
  
-  
  
Kenshin assessed the situation carefully. Yahiko and Ms. Kaoru seemed to be all right. Except Ms. Kaoru looked like she was roughed up. That angered him. The red haired samurai's breathing grew heavier as he fought with the mounting anger.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Rurouni? You won't let the Battousai come out and join me in this little game?" Yosho said as the noise of Sano and the men fighting were completely drowned out. The two fighters stared at each other. Both were trying to better understand the other.   
  
"Is this all a game to you?" Kenshin growled. "Toying with Ms Kaoru's affections… to get to me? And all for a thrill? You are unworthy to be called a swordsman… no… you're unfit to be called a human being."  
  
"Perceptive aren't we? Well Battousai the man slayer- when will you attack?"  
  
"I am not going to, that I will not." Kenshin said setting his sword on the ground at his feet. "I promised… I promised to many people that I wouldn't fight…I've broken that promise to many times." He said. Just looking at him, everyone in the room could see the inner struggle. The fighter inside screamed to be released, but the Rurouni had tremendous will power.  
  
'Not today…' he told himself. 'I cannot… I will not shed any more blood…not in front of Ms. Kaoru… never again!'  
  
"What's wrong? You will not fight to defend your precious Ms. Kaoru's honor? Or is it that you can't?" Yosho laughed, but he was quieted as a fist came and hit his jaw unexpectedly. Spitting a bit of blood Yosho's anger surged in his cold eyes. The Rurouni stood there clenching the fist he had used to hit the man.  
  
"No one disrespects Ms. Kaoru…" He hissed. The gleam of the Battousai surged for a brief moment.  
  
"Oh, and you are going to stop me? I didn't go halfway around the world to hunt you to be disappointed like this!" Yosho said drawing his blade and swinging it at Kenshin. Yahiko and Kaoru gasped as Kenshin dodged the fast swing. "Come on- where is the best fighter in all of Japan? Where is the battousai?"  
  
"He is gone, that he is…"  
  
"No he is not. I see him in you. You just need the right persuasion to get him to come out of your pathetic Rurouni shell." Yosho said as he walked over to where Kaoru and Yahiko were tied. "Well wanderer… are you going to fight me or will you sacrifice them for your silly penance?"  
  
Kenshin could only watch as Yosho drew his blade towards Kaoru. Acing with lighting speed, Kenshin took the blade that was meant for Kaoru.   
  
"Kenshin!" She screamed as blood trickled to the floor.  
  
Yosho pulled his blade from the red haired man's side with a smile.  
  
"I knew you would do that. So why not fight me? You are just going to take wound after wound for them?"  
  
"I will protect them without shedding more blood."  
  
"Fine- have it your way." Yosho said as he rushed forward again stabbing Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"Yosho, please… please don't hurt him anymore." She wept. Kenshin, who was now staggering on the floor in pain looked up at his Ms. Kaoru. She was crying… for him.   
  
"Ms. Kaoru…" He whispered with raging breath. She didn't want him to die…why?   
  
"Why should I?" Yosho said looking at Kaoru.  
  
"Because… because I love him. Kenshin… I love you." She cried looking down on the bleeding Rurouni. "Please, Kenshin…"  
  
Kenshin looked at her tear stained face. 'She loves me? Me? Someone who is so stained… so unworthy of someone so light and pure…' His mind couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Kenshin, please. Don't die like this… not now… I love you for who you are, all of you."  
  
"All of me?"  
  
"Yes, all of you. Don't let Yosho do this to you. Fight him as the Rurouni and not the battousai. Like you did so many other times…" Kaoru told him.   
  
Kenshin stood on his feet. Turning his back to everyone, he faced Yosho.  
  
"So finally going to face me? You needed a pep talk from your whore?" Yosho laughed.  
  
Kenshin rolled on the mats to his sword and lifted it with stunning speed.  
  
Yosho smiled, he would now get some fight out of the weakling, he thought. The blades clashed together as both men began the dance that was swordplay.  
  
Kenshin and his reverse blade sword never struck Yosho's flesh, but the sheer force behind the swing sent Yosho flying backwards and through the paper-thin wall material.  
  
Kenshin ran after Yosho to the outside area. It was better to fight away from them, so that he could avoid putting them in any more danger.  
  
As soon as Kenshin and Yosho were out of the room, Sano quickly freed Kaoru and Yahiko.  
  
"Wait a second missy." Sano said in his cool voice stopping her from running out to Kenshin. "Don't go out there."  
  
"But Kenshin needs us…" Kaoru said drying her tears. "I want to be with him."  
  
"I know- but let Kenshin deal with that creep alone…we'll just get in the way." Sano added.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Yosho said spitting the blood from his mouth. "But that's all you will get. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment!"  
  
"That's sad, that it is… to live to take away life. I was once living that shadow of a life… but the battousai died a long time ago." Kenshin said re-sheathing his sword and preparing for the coming fight. He would once more take up the sword to protect all that was dear to him, especially Ms. Kaoru.  
  
Yosho came charging with all his power. Letting out a loud scream as he came at the red haired wandered, he sliced through the air. Kenshin, using his cat like skills, dodged the blow easily. He felt the blood of the battousai coursing through his veins once more. But he suppressed the feelings of anger and hatred that had once consumed him for so long.  
  
Just as they had surged, demanding release, a vision of a woman came to him. Her smile was so beautiful and her laugh was even more appealing. The warmth of her spirit warmed the cold blood that wanted release. 'Ms. Kaoru.' His mind recognized the lovely vista before him. 'She loves me for the wanderer, she doesn't care that I have nothing of worldly possessions, or of titles and honors I could bring her… but she is willing to accept all of this unworthy one… I will not let her down…ever!' he told himself giving him even more resolve to fight as the wanderer and finally bury the blood stained hands of the battousai…   
  
Inside the dojo the three could only listen to the clinging of blade on blade, or the howling of Yosho was he attacked their Rurouni.  
  
"Don't worry missy." Sano spoke up. "He won't let you down. He loves you too much." Came the wink of the rooster haired fighter.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help feel the flush of her cheeks. 'He loves me? I have always dreamed that he did… oh Kenshin, can't you see you are worthy enough for me…' 


	6. The Happy Ending

A/N: HI!  
  
Sorry for the wait with this fic- it kind of got pushed to the back of the list in my to update fics- I'm sorry!  
  
Well-anyway- long story short I've been busy with a variety of things- boy problems- that I think I have fixed. I moved into a nice apt for the school year! And to finish off my summer vacation I went to two anime conventions! I had soooo much fun there! Let's just say the inner fan girl in me came out and was on the hunt for cute bishie cos players :) There was some really good Kenshin costumes there- not only the Rurouni himself, but also a Megumi, and a hot Sano! (Did I mention he was hot???) I luv Sano! He would actually have to be on my list of cute/glom able bishies- Spike from Cowboy Bebop is still the undisputed champion on my list! Anyway- the final chapter is here for all you who have waited for it!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and all!  
  
-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The slashes of the two blades clashed and created sparks in the night's darkness. Both men were now fighting with all their might.  
  
"Are you still holding to your childish oath to not kill? Or are you going to finally take me seriously?" Yosho barked as he thrust his blade at the Rurouni who dodged it once again.  
  
"Like I told an opponent some time ago, I always take my adversary seriously, that I do." Came the reply as the Rurouni's blade caught Yosho's. They both pushed against their blades, but the fact of the matter was that their strength was about equal. "You are very good, that you are. Why not use your blade and skill to help others?"  
  
"The only one I am interested in helping is you… to your grave." Yosho growled as he jumped back. "I am sick of this! You leave me no choice but to kill you quickly and without much sport in the matter." He said as he prepared his fighting stance. "I hoped that we would actually get more of a fight, but I am growing tired of your nonviolence babble. I will kill you in one sweep of my blade with a technique I have created just for the battousai."  
  
-  
  
"I said stay inside!" Sano yelled as he grabbed Kaoru by the wrist. "You'll just get in his way and become a distraction." He said. 'That's how I felt just standing there watching him battle his way up to Shishio.' Sano thought to himself.  
  
"But I need to help Kenshin. I…"  
  
"You'll what Kaoru?" Sano said plainly.   
  
"I don't know… but we have to do something!"  
  
"Now listen here- Kenshin can beat that guy no problem."  
  
-  
  
As the other man prepared for the attack Kenshin's mind kept drifting from the battle at hand.  
  
'Ms. Kaoru said she loved me, that she did… she loves even the battousai part of me. Even with all the blood on these calloused hands… it does not stop her from caring for me…. A Rurouni with a dark past. Oh Ms. Kaoru what did I do to deserve such a person's love? Buddha has been too kind to me, that he has by bringing me here to you.'  
  
"Now DIE!" Yosho said as he leapt in the air swinging his blade.  
  
Kenshin was brought back to reality as Yosho started his final attack. 'He has a great amount of power to this attack. It would be very lethal. For all the sins I have committed I cannot die here, I still must atone for everyone I took from this world.' Kenshin read from the movement of Yosho's body and blade. 'But I have another reason to live now. Ms. Kaoru… for her I will live and we will be happy together.' Kenshin thought as he used his god-like speed to get behind Yosho and with one swing of his reverse blade sword the other man was unconscious on the ground. The Hiten Mitsurugi and the reverse blade of Kenshin's sword had neutralized his attack.  
  
Hearing the loud thud on the ground, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She whizzed past Sano and ran outside where Kenshin and Yosho had been fighting.  
  
"Kenshin!" She called out to in the darkness. The courtyard of the dojo was silent now. And that is what frightened her the most. "Kenshin! Where are you?" She called again with fear and worry in her voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was no response to her calls. Listening she hear the faint sounds of panting. "Kenshin? Is that you?" She asked as she could faintly make out a figure in the dimness.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru? Are you alright?" Came a familiar voice. A huge smile light up her face as she ran with open arms towards her Rurouni.  
  
Kenshin was engulfed in a tight embrace as the dark haired dojo leader began to cry.  
  
"ORO?!?!" He wailed as his oxygen supply was abruptly cut off.  
  
A light came out from the dojo. Sano and Yahiko both carried lanterns as they made their way to the couple, who were now on the ground because of Kaoru's forceful blow.  
  
"Ms…Kaoru…" Came a small whisper from the now red-faced Kenshin. "I can't breathe, that I cannot."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin… I'm sorry." She said as she loosened her embrace and allowed the short man to finally get some much-needed air.  
  
"I was so worried! Oh Kenshin… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I let a man like that confuse me so much." She said as she wiped off tears. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can Ms. Kaoru, because I love you too, that I do." Kenshin said seriously as he took her hand. And it was in that moment that Kenshin decided to act. Pulling the stunned girl to him, he kissed her ever so gently. Kaoru shook off her nervousness and gave into Kenshin's kiss making it deeper and more meaningful.  
  
"Ah man- I hate this mushy stuff." Yahiko grumbled as he turned away from the couple.  
  
"Come on now kid- it's not like you don't want to do that to Tusbame." Sano teased as he messed up the young student's spiky hair.  
  
"Not the kind of stuff you and Megumi do!" Yahiko threw back at the tall man. Sano was a little shocked at first, but then gave his signature cocky grin.   
  
"All in good time kiddo." He shrugged off after hitting Yahiko on the head. "Now let's see what happened to old Yosho." Sano added changing the subject. "I think we'll take this from here. Give Kenshin and Kaoru some privacy."  
  
"Yeah, let's cart his butt over to the police." Yahiko agreed as he followed the gangster, who had picked up the unconscious fighter and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Be good you two!" Sano called back into the dojo as he and Yahiko left.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru instantly stopped, remembering they had others in the dojo. Instantly both went deep red with embarrassment.  
  
Kaoru felt little butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and Kenshin sat there mumbling to himself.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Ms Kaoru?" "I… about what I said before…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I mean it. I love you. No matter what." She said looking down at her hands out of shyness.  
  
"Ms Kaoru?" Kenshin said taking her hand. In the dim light of the lanterns that had been brought out, Kenshin could see a sparkle in Kaoru's eyes. 'She is beautiful,' he thought. 'Her spirit is bright and pure… I truly belong here with her.' but something just wasn't right. An odd feeling was rising in him… something didn't feel right.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" She asked anxiously awaiting what ever the Rurouni had to say.  
  
"You're sitting on my leg… and I can't feel it, that I can't." he gave her a small smile.  
  
Kaoru just sat there- she was expecting a grand proposal or something and that is what he looked so intent on telling her? The anger began to rise in the girl like it had on almost a daily occasion.  
  
"KENSHIN!" She screamed and with a fist hit the man on his head gaining another round of "oro's."  
  
Standing up she madly walked back into the dojo.  
  
"I see some things will never change." Sano's voice came from the fence. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the confused Rurouni.  
  
Kenshin stood up and brushed off his clothes. His injuries were not serious - nothing that a little stitches and some herbs from Ms Megumi wouldn't cure. With that in mind he went after Kaoru. He knew what she had wanted to hear- but it just didn't come out right.  
  
Both Sano and Yahiko had returned by that time. Both giving their approval Kenshin entered the dojo and knocked on Kaoru's door to her bedroom.  
  
"What?" She snarled from behind the thin paper wall.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, it's me." He said preparing for another beating. Did he really want this? He knew Kaoru's temper would only stay the same or get worse, even after they were married… but he was sure that they belonged together. He could take her temper. That was just another part of her that made up the woman he loved so deeply.   
  
Pushing back the door he entered and went down on his knees before a sitting Kaoru.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, I love you." He said so sincerely and tenderly that all her anger quickly dissolved as she looked into his eyes. Smiling she hugged him again- this time not as hard. "Would you make this unworthy one truly happy by allowing me to stay by your side forever?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!" She cried happy tears into his shoulder. "Of course I will let you. I have bee waiting so long to hear you say that to me… oh Kenshin, yes! You belong here, with me forever."  
  
-  
  
A/N: So what do you think?   
  
My first Kenshin fic- but not my last. I have a Sano/Megumi fic in the works- and of course it will have Kenshin/Kaoru moments in it. But anyway- Have a great week and of course- review :) 


End file.
